


Damaged bird

by Zanfisazul



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Self Harm, force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanfisazul/pseuds/Zanfisazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigial and will are close, they both care about each other. But there's some things Abigail's not telling will, and wills dying to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged bird

It was strange enough that someone like abigial hobbs could comfort someone like will graham. A stubborn and closed minded man, never wanting to tell people what was on his mind. Will wasn't a person that you could easily get to. The things he tells abigial he wouldn't want to openly tell hannibal. Abigial was a survivor. He felt like she could understand him, and he understand her. Both dealing with emotional damage. Lack of self love. Being lied to many of times. They each had a fair share of having a terrible life. Abigail was like a little sister he never had in life. The need to to protect her was strong. 

Ever sense he saved her from her father, he felt the urge to protect this girl, his girl.

-

Abigail was staring at herself in the mirror. Her reflection seemed to be her own enemy , she hated it. Her shoulder length black hair was in a mess and she had bags under her blue doe eyes. The sign of another sleepless night. The scar on her neck was very visible and was a daily reminder of her past. Something she would will never forget. Something no one would ever be able to.

Abigail sighed and turned on the bathroom sink to wash her face, before she could there was a knock on her (hospital) bedroom door. Turning off the sink, Abigail walked over and peeked her head out of the door curious on who was knocking at her door. She surely didn't have any plans today.

"Hold on!" Abigail yelled out to the unknown person.

Abigail quickly put on her robe, not wanting who ever was at the door to see her childish pjs. She then goes over to the main front door and slowly opens it, peeking to see who it is. She sighs and a small smile appears when she shes its will. She opens the door quickly for him.

"I wasn't expecting you to come by today.." Abigail says, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Yeah well nether was I." Will says as he enters the young girls room. He had the tendecy to check up on her, to see how shes doing. Though today was abigials free day, Alana decided that he should take abigial out, to be around and about. It would be good for her, so Alana says. 

"Oh, by the way, nice." will says walking past abigail.

"W-what's nice?" Abigail asks, confused. 

"It's just that..your pajamas, very cute abigail, very." Trying to hide his smile will covers his mouth with his hand and just chuckles.

Abigails whole face turns red and covers her self with her robe, remembering what she was wearing. Her pj's had tiny cartoon rabbits on them, they were white and looked like something a ten year old would wear.

"well excuse me, did you expect me to wear something more sexy, like a night gown. I prefer something that keeps me warm , thank you very much." Abigials remark was witty just like always, something will could never keep up with.

Will grins. Of course she was right, plus he could never imagine her wearing a sexy night gown . She was far to young in his eyes and it just didn't fit her image.

"Well I suppose your right." Turning back to abigail, will places his hand on top of her head and ruffs it up. He smiles to see how it sticks up.

Abigial turns red and shoos his hands away from her hair, quickly brushing it with her fingers to make it go back down.

Will was such a tease to her, he was like a older brother, but yet so much like a father...Nothing like her father though. He was someone she trusted, along with hannibal. Will was someone in her life that she cared about.

Will puts his hands into his pockets and looks down at the floor. The relationship will builded with abigail was hard to make. They werent always like this, most of the time when will tried to speak to abigail he would only get two worded answers. Every time he tried to give her a hug or a pat on the back, she would run away. Still he is scared, scared of being the cause of her run away from him. Having to start all over again. All he wanted was abigail to trust him. All he wanted was abigail to be happy.

"You should probably get dress, Alana wants me to take you shopping, so I decided I'm going to take you to a record shop."

"A record shop huh? You know my dad loved records, he had a whole bookshelf full em. But I always loved them..I remeber nights of just laying on the floor all alone listening to the animals album..Its such a peacful thought. One of the few." 

Will looks at her with hurt eyes. He feels like its his fault for not being able to make her forget her terible past. him not being able to be with her at times shes hurting. He bites the side of his cheek, not wanting to think about things like this. When he is with Abigail he try's to keep his mind positive, despite all the rantings he has spewed out to her.

Will watches as Abigail goes to her closet and picks out a simple yet stylish outfit. She then goes to her bathroom and shuts then locks the door.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, it wont take long." Abigail calls outs.

"Alright." Will calls back.

He wonders why, sense she didn't smell bad. Another thing he didn't understand about girls was why do they take so many showers. Will didn't know many things about girls in fact. Considering he has only had sex about twice in his life time. He never kept a relationship longer then three months. He was just bad with relationships in general.

Will was looking around Abigails hospital room. She didn't have many things, just a bed, closet, and a desk.

Curios will walks to abigials desk, on top of it is a journal. He picks it up and flips through the pages. About half the the journal is filled with writing and drawings. Will turns his head toward the bathroom door . Will knows he shouldn't be a snooping asshole but he couldn't help him self. He waits till the shower turns on to read threw the pages. When he hears the shower turn on he quickly flips to the first page.

date: I don't even know what today is...

I don't have really any idea why I am writing in this..I never had a journal before. So why am I using one now? Am I using this thing to rant to? Will it even help me? I should just go to hannibal for things like this but.. I don't want to ..

Will decides to go to abigails latest writings.

Date: November 12th

This was yesterday...

The craving has gotten worse, and I cant seem to control my self. I want to stop. What good does this do for me? Nothing, I know it does nothing , So why the hell do I do it? The cuts wont do a thing. I just want the bad dreams to stop. Maybe if I take enough damage to myself this will all stop. I need more. I want more. I just want this to all end. I want to die.

Will quickly shuts the journal and places it back on her desk. He is in shock, he staggers back onto Abigails bed. He runs his hands threw his wavy dark hair.

What the hell...abby ...cut's? Shes harming her self because shes in so much emotional pain... And I never knew..how long has she been doing this? Where does she cut?

Wills thoughts were in a swirl and nothing seemed to make sense to him. He looks to the bathroom door , thinking. Thinking that maybe he should bang on the door and force Abigail to show her cuts.


End file.
